


Matchmaking

by goodfairyofny



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, I need a pirate dictionary for Christmas, M/M, Sad Patty is the best Patty, pirate talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfairyofny/pseuds/goodfairyofny
Summary: Patty advises Raven to make a move on Rita, then gives Flynn a strongly worded warning. Very subtle Patty spoilers.
Relationships: Rita Mordio/Raven, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Kudos: 7





	Matchmaking

Patty Fleur was an observant young pirate. She had noticed since she first came to permanently travel with Brave Vesperia that Rita and Raven continually did a sort of dance around one another. She ignored him, he did something nice for her, then he said something stupid and she hit him. If it was stupid enough, she set him on fire. After watching yet another episode of this soap opera, Rita went back to her tent and Patty joined Raven by the fire. "You know, old man, you should just tell her how you feel," Patty said honestly. Raven's face took on the shape of surprise. It was as if she'd just leaped out at him yelling happy birthday while holding balloons. "What makes you think that I-" But Patty cut off his denial. He was clearly pleased that she noticed, because getting birthday balloons is never a bad kind of surprise. "Come on old man, it's clear as day that you're in love with the young lass." Raven raised an eyebrow at the even younger girl beside him before giving up and sighing deeply. "Doesn't really matter anyway," he said, staring longingly at Rita's tent. "I think you would be surprised what matters to her," Patty replied. Raven was quiet for a moment before he turned the tables on her. "And what about you?" he asked. "Have you told Yuri how you feel?" Patty refused to meet his eyes even though she could feel them staring deep into her soul. "Aye," she answered softly. "And how did that work out for you?" he asked gently. She was silent so long that he didn't expect a reply when she said sadly, "not well." Raven nodded. Patty shook her head. "It isn't the same thing, old man!" Raven laughed heartily. "No, Patty darlin', your situation is actually much more plausible than mine. You've been his age before, and older. And the gap between you now is much smaller." Patty shook her head again. " But he doesn't love me. There's a whole list of people he loves that come before me." Raven frowned deeply. "She doesn't love me, either." It was Patty's turn to laugh. "I reckon she loves you more than a pirate loves skewers." Raven raised an eyebrow at her. "Honestly, matey. From the way she acts, it's clear she'd like you to drop yer anchor in her lagoon." Raven stared at her for a moment before he burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Well now I've completely lost you. Ye may as well quit being such a landlubber and go claim yer booty." She frowned as Raven collapsed into another fit of laughter before getting up and approaching Rita's tent. 

It was then that Yuri and Repede returned from checking the perimeter of camp. Repede flopped down at Patty's feet, and she reached down to scratch his ears as she watched the Rita and Raven soap opera she had just progressed unfold before her eyes. Yuri sat beside her just in time to witness Patty's masterpiece. When Rita emerged at the opening to her tent, the old man said something that made her blush a deep, dark red. Whatever he said next brought a genuine smile to her face, and she stepped aside, gesturing for him to enter. "What in the world was _that_?" Yuri asked in disbelief. "Just me handiwork at matchmaking," Patty answered quietly. Yuri stared at her. " _Really_? Rita and the old man?" Patty nodded. "Aye. It was there already, they just needed a little nudge." Yuri frowned. "Huh. I wish someone would give Flynn a little nudge," he muttered darkly under his breath. Patty nodded. "Aye. Maybe you should quit being such a landlubber and go claim yer booty,” she said, trying to suppress a giggle at Yuri’s expression. He didn’t let her way of speaking send him into uncontrollable laughter like the same phrase did to Raven, but he seemed a bit surprised by her bluntness. “I’m… not sure how to respond to that,” Yuri replied slowly. Patty shrugged. “Take it however ye like, me hearty.” She rose and began slumping towards her own tent. Knowing that Yuri would never love her made everything feel heavy. When she looked up from her feet, she realized that Flynn was moving in her direction. “Patty!” he exclaimed cheerfully. Once he took in her demeanor, he frowned and asked, “Is everything alright?” Patty felt a fire in her heart that had never been there before. She couldn’t have Yuri, but that didn’t mean she would let him be mistreated. “Listen up, you scallywag!” she shouted while poking a finger into Flynn’s chest. “If you break his heart, I’ll crush ye barnacles!” Certain she had gotten her point across, Patty retired to her tent for the night.

Flynn sat down beside Yuri. “Patty is a strange child,” he said slowly. Yuri laughed and reached for Flynn’s hand. “Yeah, tell me something I don’t already know.” They sat together in silence for what felt like a very long time. “Hey, Flynn?” Yuri gave Flynn’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Yes, Yuri?” he answered, turning to look into his oldest friend’s eyes. “You think anyone would mind if we shared a tent tonight?” Flynn’s face turned red, but he shook his head. “No, and… I would like that,” he said quietly, unable to meet Yuri’s eyes. Repede let out a huff, stood up, and rolled his eyes before sauntering off to find somewhere less complicated to get a good night’s sleep.


End file.
